No Memories To Remember
by moose2828
Summary: Ed loses part of his memory and thinks his mother is still alive,is brother still has a human body,and he still has regular limbs.He finds out the terrible truth and refuses to beleive it.tearjerker.please r&r.
1. Lost Memories

Ed:To train the body...

Al:Is to train the mind.

Ed:Let's go!

Ed and Al started their fight.Ed was determined to beat Al this time.They were only practicing of course but Ed had never beaten Al in his giant suit of armor.So far Ed was doing alright.He went up to Al and kicked.There was his mistake.Al grabed his leg and threw him up in the air.By mistake Al threw Ed to hard and when he landed he wasn't moving.Winry who was wathching the fight ran to Ed.

Winry:Thank goodness he's breathing.

Al:Hurry,let's get him inside.

Winry and Al rushed Ed into the house and lay him on the bed were people layed when they were getting automail surgery.

Pinako:So what happenned?

Al:We were sparing and I threw Ed to hard.

Pinako:I see.

Al:I'm such a cluts!

Winry:It was an accident.He'll be fine.

Pinako:You two go outside.I'll tell you if anything happens.

Winry:But I...

Pinako:Go on.

Al and Winry:Right.

Winry and Al went outside and walked out to the place where Al and Ed's house used to be.There they sat down.

Al:Do you really think he'll be alright?

Winry:I'm sure he will.

Winry and Al sat in silence for so long that Winry started to doze off.Suddenly a bark broke the silence.They both looked up to see Den running toward them barking madly.

Al:Look.He's got a note tied to his automail leg.

Winry took the note from Den and read it.

Winry and Al,

I think Ed is starting to wake up.Get here quick!

Winry:It says he's waking up!

Al:Really!

Winry:Let's go.

Winry,Al,and Den ran toward the house.When they got there they found Ed sitting up in bed as though nothing had happened.Winry threw herself at Ed.

Winry:Oh Ed!I'm so happy your okay.

Ed:What are you talking about?What happened to me?

Winry:You got hurt.

Al:I'm glad your alright.

Ed looked at Al with the deepest fear in his eyes.

Ed:Who are you!

Al:What?

Ed:Where's Alphonse!

Al:I'm Alphonse.

Ed:You liar!What did you do with my brother!

Al:Ed...

Ed:My arm!My leg!Why do I have automail!

Winry:Ed you've had automail for a long time.

Ed:I've never had automail!Get away from me.

Pinako:Edward...

Ed:Where is my mom?Where's my brother?I want to go home.I'm going home!

With that Ed ran out the door into the rain.

Al:What's wrong with him?

Pinako:It seems he has forgotten everything after your mothers death.He thinks she still still alive and that you still have the body of a human.He also doesn't think he should have automail.He doesn't remember what happened.He's going to a home that no longer exists

Al:We have to look for him!

Winry:Yeah!

Pinako:We can't look for him tonight.First thing tommorow morning.

Winry:Grandma...

Pinako:That's enough.Your not going.

Al:She's rightWinry.Ed can take care of himself.

Pinako:Besides,as soon as he figures out that he has no home left he'll come crawling back.I look the same as I did before his mother died.He can recegnize me.

Winry:I can't beleive you!Both of you!

Tears streamed down Winry's eyes.She ran up to her room and slammed the door.


	2. How Could You?

No Memories To Remember

* * *

Ed ran and ran. He simply didn't understand why he couldn't find his house. Why wasn't it there? He didn't know. The only thing he was sure of was that the imposter of his brother had something to do with it all. He was the one responsable. The reason for the dissapearance of his family,his home,and his limbs. He figured that he must have gotten hurt and went to get automail surgery. Then he must have been put asleep to make the surgery less painfull. He knew one thing. He had to get revenge. 

Meanwhile

Winry slowly opened her eyes to see Al standing over her. Winry remembered the outburst she had last night and blushed right away."Al..."Winry said looking extremely emberassed."I'm so sorry about last night. It would have been stupid to go..."

"I'ts ok Winry."He replied."Let's go find Ed."

Al and Winry ran downstairs and out the door. They had only just gotten outside whan they saw Ed standing only feet away from them. He had a terrible grin on his face. "So your finally here." he said."I thought that I'd grow old waiting."

"Do you think his memorie's back?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Winry replied.

"Shut up you imposter. Prepare yourself to fight!" With that Ed looked down at the tranzmutation circle under him and tranzmutated a huge spear.

"I geuss he still can't remember."Winry said.

"I won't fight him Winry."Al said.

"What? To afraid? Fight me you coward!" Ed said overhearing.

"I won't fight." Al said.

"Then I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!" Ed yelled running toward Al. He started punching Al."What punch did punch you punch do punch to punch my punch family! punch

"I didn't do anything.I am your brother."Al yelled.

Ed and Al fought for along time.Finally Ed figured out that he could knock Al's head off. He did so. Then he stopped fighting for a second to look at the blood seal on Al's armor. He recognized it right away."So your a soul attachment. Your soul is sealed in that armor. I can see that there's one sure way to defeat you. I will get my revenge."Ed ran up to Al and got ready to break the seal.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens.


	3. A Tragic End Or Is It?

Chapter 3

* * *

Ed was only inches away from Al's blood seal. In the split second before Ed punched the blood seal a lot of things happened at once. Winry screamed for Ed to stop, Ed felt a strange lurch, and all of Ed's memories came back to him. Ed relised what was happening and tried to stop himself but it was to late. Ed had already broken through the blood seal. The last thing he heard before he felt Al's soul drift awaywas Al's vioce."Why my brother?"

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Tears ran down Ed's face."Al! Come back Al! I'm sorry! I remember now! I remember!" Ed was shouting to something that clearly wasn't there.

"Ed. Why Ed?" Winry sobbed." You scared me ."

"Winry. I'm sorry Winry." he said under his breath." I'm sorry Al."

Suddenly the sky turned dark. All sound faded away. All except one. A soft grumble. The grumble grew louder and louder until finally it was booming in Eds ear. Ed looked up to see a pair of blood red eyes staring at him. It was a wolf. A big wolf. It growled at Ed and then it threw itself at him. It shook Ed fiercly until he lay on the ground motionless. Ed was going to die. Right before he did he heard all he could in one second. He heard Winry's fearfull screams, Dens mad barking, Grandma Pinako's shouts trying to scare away the rapid wolf, and finally his own tears. Tears that could only be shed when you felt the pain of hurting a loved one. Tears that came back to him when memories he thought he would never remeber came back to him in a matter of seconds. Tears of anger that he never finished his life mission. Tears of relief that all of his pain would soon be over. Ed let out a breath he had been holding in for nearly 5 minutes. It was his very last breath.

"Wake up. Brother come on. Wake up." Wait. That vioce. Itwas Al's. It couldn't be. Al was dead. He was dead. Ed slowly opened his eyes and saw Al. It was really Al!

"Come on Ed lets go. This is our stop." Al said pulling Ed up. Ed was amazed. Had it all been a dream?

" But Al? My memories and the blood seal." Ed was thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about brother?" It was Al's turn to be confused.

"Nothing." Ed stood up and got off the train with Al ready to continue his quest. He would tell Al about his dream later if ever. Write now he was glad to have a brother. He was glad to have memories, painful, or not.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Scared you didn't I? I know that this chapter and this story was short but I am VERY proud of it. Please R&R


End file.
